


Reconnect, Restart, Rejoice- A Klance Fanfic (DISCONTINUED)

by Otaka316



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxious Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gang, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heartbroken Lance, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Phone Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Stoner Keith (Voltron), Stripper Lance (Voltron), Summer, Texting, Virgin Lance (Voltron), drunk, gang keith, high, poor lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaka316/pseuds/Otaka316
Summary: Keith and Lance haven't seen each other in 4 years. Of course, a lot has changed since then. Keith joined a gang lead byLotor, GSW. Lance is struggling to provide for his family let alone put food on his table. Who knew it'd take a gettogether with a mutual friend to spark a blooming relationship. ( No I didn't steal from Sookie_2006) this is my AO3 account.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 12





	1. 10 pm at the bar?!

Let's be honest, when they were younger attending the Galaxy Garrison their futures looked bright. No room for any obstacle to interrupt their amazingly talented minds. Peer pressure wouldn't affect such advanced children. This remained true for the group of friends...all except Lance and Keith. Things didn't end up so bright for the friendly rivals by whatever phenomena. The two were consistently neck and neck in their performance during grade school, and still can't seem to find when everything went wrong. Pidge became a scientific engineer, Hunk pursued his cooking career, Allura has been successful on her journey of finding Alteans, and Shiro lives a happily married life with his husband Adam working as a teacher at the Garrison. Lance struggles to keep food on his (let alone his poor family's) table. Working 2 jobs to provide for his large family and himself. Keith on the other hand is financially stable due to his recent joining of the G.S.W (Galran Sold Weed), a primary biker gang led by Lotor.

The group lost their tight bond to pursue their own lives when they graduated from the 8th grade. They all attended the same school, but for the most part, didn't have the same classes. No memories were forgotten by any of them, just their familiar face. Pidge seemed to be the mutual friend amongst them all. In fact, Pidge was the only paladin Keith still kept in contact with besides his brother Shiro. As shocking as it may sound, Keith and Lance hadn't seen or spoken to each other in the past 4 years. There was no drama behind it, they just never really had developed a relationship like the others. It was always competition between the two, which many deemed natural because they were little kids but who knew it'd take this kind of a turn on their lives. Despite having so many friends around them they felt alone, isolated, and unwanted.

___________________________________________________________________

Lance woke up to an awfully recognizable ringtone. His body tense and tight waiting to have a good morning stretch to start his day. An inaudibly loud yawn came from the Cuban boy as he leaned on his side to reach the vibration coming from his phone on the nightstand. He didn't realize is eye mask was still on his face until his arm was fully extended, a light pink blush spread across his face at the internal embarrassment. He'd taken it off and tossed it on the ground to turn off his alarm.

"Mierda! I really need to remember to turn this off! It's summer for god's sake!" His eyebrows drawn into each other and his lips shriveled up in frustration.

It's been 2 weeks into summer break and he still cannot find the will power to just click a couple of buttons to solve this daily problem in the palm of his hand. As expected he puts the phone down and decided he won't try and fall back asleep since he's already awake and feeling his blood flow.

Halfway through his hair and skin regime, he hears his phone ping indicating he's received a message. His pearly white smile stretched across his face as it always did when he finds out anyone has texted him first. He runs over to his phone like a dog to its owner, but it was just Pidge, as always. He let out a sigh and opened his messages:

Pidgee: hey! I invited the crew out to have some drinks at a bar, wanna come? oh and btw Keith might be there

Lance: omg! I haven't drunk in a while! time and place?

Pidgee: *link of location* at 10 pm?

Lance: Oh great I go to work at 12 am so I can't stay for long. I'll be there

Lance looked at the time and realized he was about to be late for his job at the local fast-food restaurant at 10 am.

Lance: Thanks! it's 9:30, I've gtg cya later (read at 9:31)

Pidge was never the type to push a conversation, especially after the conversation has clearly ended. Lance didn't know whether he liked it or not, but that was the least of his worries because he needed to get dressed and leave before he was late for work. He grabbed his charger, his bookbag, slipped on his shoes and headed for his car. His small, run-down one-bedroom apartment wasn't easy to lose things in, so when he was late for work it was never a hold up to have to look for something.

Lance had just buckled his seatbelt when his mother called. He starts the car and connects the audio to the speaker so they can talk while he drives.

"Hola Lance! Cómo te va?" Her voice was cheerful and upbeat. As much as Lance wanted to pretend everything was okay, he knew it wasn't.

"¡Hola mamá! A little stressed but I'm okay," Over the years he's learned how to out rule his mom's intuition and hide his anxiety and stress from her. The last thing they needed to worry about was him, their provider.

"Genial! How many times do I have to tell you we don't need the money?" Lance saw past the lies.

"Mamá no me mientas. I will continue to send you guys money because I know you need it! I'm going to send you $1000 this Friday okay? I'm working on making some more money soon. It doesn't look like the world will nearly end again...so until then I am doing what I can. But I've just arrived at work mamá so I'll talk later. Los amo chicos!" He hangs up and holds back the tears welling up in his eyes. The phone call was just the motivation he needed to work extra hard today.

_______________________________________________________________________

Keith had just looked at the message Pidge sent about the get together she planned on having with the rest of the former team later that night. He wanted to refuse. The idea of seeing Lance again made him feel extremely anxious for some reason. Did he advance in life more than him? How could he tell him he was in a gang? 'Why am I afraid of what Lance may think of me?'. As much as Keith never wanted to admit it, Lance was a very talented young man. The idea of losing to Lance in an undeclared competition made his blood boil.

None of his thinking and over analyzation would change the fact he would still show up that night. Usually, he'd give a situation like this more thought, but something was pulling him to go. Keith shimmied his shoulders and brushed his thoughts away in the deep, deep, void space within his mind where the rest of his emotions were buried.

It was about 3:00 in the afternoon. Keith wasn't entirely sure because the last time he looked at the time it was 2:36 pm, and since then he's showered and gotten ready for the day. Sometimes he felt like it was a complete waste of time to wash up just to get the smell of weed all over him again. Keith let out a sigh in front of his bathroom mirror as he adjusted his custom black leather jacket reading G.S.W on the back with his full name on the collar. He grabbed the thin, black hair tie sitting on the marbled countertop. His eyes fluttered when a string of his hair stuck to his eyelash, causing his eyes to water. Such a small incident caused Keith's eyes to turn a bright yellow and his fangs to appear pinching at the sensitive skin of his bottom lip. This happened whenever Keith was peeved off, but in situations like this, he'd go back to normal fairly quickly. The half Galran in him seemed to take over from time to time.

His hair was tied into a high ponytail. It took Keith sometime to warm up to the look and feel of his long hair, but he came to like it sooner than he thought. Despite popular belief, Keith actually had more than one pair of his signature black fingerless gloves. He tossed the ones he wore to the previous day into the dirty clothes pile on the floor, because who would Keith be to have the vigor to put dirty clothes in the basket. He put on his silver stud earrings before walking out of the bathroom to roll and light a blunt before he left the house. Keith grabbed his phone and blade, shoved it in his pockets, hopped on his bike and left to go meet with the rest of the gang.

Google Translate was used sorrryy!!!

Mierda! - Crap!/Shit!

Cómo te va? - How are you doing?

Genial!- That's Great!/Great!

Mamá no me mientas- Mom don't lie to me

Los amo chicos!- I love you guys!


	2. Nostalgia

Lance's shift had just ended and he was exhausted. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to let Pidge down, so he pushed through and went into the lockers, and changed out of his work uniform. He put on a pair of gray sweatpants and a black hoodie. 

"Alright, I'm out! See you guys tomorrow," Lance spoke in a raspy, tiresome voice as he headed out of the building and to his car. 

"See ya, Lance!" one of his co-workers spoke back. 

Once Lance arrived home he had to take a quick shower, it was 30 minutes till 10 pm and Lance still had to pack his bag for his second job, stripping, that only Pidge knew of. His anxiety was beginning to get to him, his breath quickening, and his movements more frantic than before. He was rushing to get out of the door, the thought of Keith appeared in his mind. Lance went out of his way to put on his favorite cologne, which he only used for "Special" occasions. This wasn't like him, he was acting like a child trying to impress their crush at school. Was he afraid of leaving a bad impression on him after years of them not seeing each other? Lance shook his head quickly in an attempt to forget about his thoughts and focus on the matter at hand. Then his phone went off:

Pidgee: Hey you otw yet? 

Lance: Yess juwst hopped in tge car headed yhat way now!

Come on, he wasn't gonna tell her he was hyperventilating while he was frantically gathering all of his belongings. He thought it was a pretty reasonable excuse, despite all of the spelling errors because of his trembling hands. 

_________________________________________________________________________

When Lance pulled in he was surprised to see the bar was right across the street from. This was definitely to his convenience. He didn't have to leave as early as he planned. Lance locked his car door and was greeted by the group. To his surprise, they didn't look as different as they did years ago. It was pretty easy to recognize them. Shiro was out with Adam for that night and Allura would be a little late. It didn't bother Lance at all, considering she ripped his heart into shreds, he tried not to think about it though. She cheated on him with Lotor, the leader of the G.S.W, and when Lance questioned why she said it was because she wasn't' fond of him coming out as bisexual. 

"Hey, Lance! Long time no see eh?" Pidge leaned in to hug Lance and the rest of the team followed. 

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" Lance caught himself looking around for a certain someone, but he didn't seem to be present. An audible sigh escaped from his lips. What the fuck Lance get it together!

"All good here." Hunk said, a wide smile on his face.

The rest of the group hummed in agreeance.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of an engine revving that caused them all to look in the direction of the noise. It seemed to be getting louder, to be approaching them. A fairly tall and pale-skinned man parked his motorcycle in the parking lot of the bar.

There's no quicknacking way!

The young man had his hair tied up into a low messy bun, and he wore a black leather jacket labeled G.S.W. Lance felt chills run down his spine, afraid they were in danger because that gang meant serious business. The motorcycle felt nostalgic, Lance questioned if he knew this man.

"Oh hey, Keith!" Pidge walked over to chat with Keith. Lance's jaw dropped, talk about a glow up. Not that he thought he was ugly before but, these years hit him well. Keith turned to face the rest of the group and Lance's heart fluttered when he saw Keith's face.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late, I had some business to handle," Keith apologized. 

He had a silver piercing below his lips and 4 on the sides of his ears. The scar on his cheek was still there, but whatever Keith had been doing to fade it seemed to be working. Lance's face was hot and he could feel the butterflies rush to his stomach. He wanted to speak to Keith, but the words wouldn't come of his mouth. 

"H-Hey Keith," There was an awkward silence when Lance spoke up and greeted Keith. Lance could feel his lips shaking and he quickly got a grip of himself and walked up to approach Keith. 

"What's up? How you been Lance?" Keith looked at Lance, no longer having to look up to Lance made him feel superior. Lance could start to feel the tension between the two and they both made eye contact. The two boys began staring each other down with a devilish smirk on their faces. Maybe Lance was imaging things but it seemed like Keith's smirk was no longer competitive and cocky, but a masked desire. Allura arrived and snarled in Lance's direction.

Lance blinked in defeat and turned away walking towards the entrance of the bar. Keith followed behind him and grabbed his arm and turned Lance around to face him. Lances' face was heating up and his breath was starting to quicken. He was afraid of what Allura was thinking. Keith's smooth fingertips that contrasted with the rough padding of his gloves drove Lance over the edge. It was something about Keiths' gloves that filled him with so much emotion. Were the palms of his hands just as soft, or were they sweaty and rough from the constant friction of the leather padding and his motorcycle handles? Lance wanted to know. What was seconds of Keith holding him back felt like hours to Lance. The blue-gray color of his eyes was hypnotic, they were drawing Lance in and he felt like he was drowning and couldn't get out.

Keith didn't know what made him pull Lance back, it was just impulsive. Watching the wave of emotions in Lance's eyes was intimidating. Keith could feel Lance shaking in his tight grasp, why wasn't Lance fighting back? Keith moved his hand off of Lance and he could hear the sigh of relief escape his lips. What just happened? They both turned back and faced their friends who were all giggling and smirking towards the two, accept for Allura who gave the two a deadpan stare.

Finally, Keith spoke up, "My bad man, didn't want you to get drinks before us you know?" he let out a nervous laugh. It was safe to say nobody bought that excuse, but instead of them pushing it any further they just entered the bar and had some drinks.

____________________________________________________________________________

Everyone seemed to be accepting of Keith's joining on the G.S.W. They agreed that his personality and tough attitude will keep him alive.

"So, you and Keith on good terms now?" Allura asked Lance leaning in closer to the booth they were sitting in. Lance didn't like the smirk on her face or the evil look in her eyes. If he had to be honest, he still wasn't completely over what she had done to him. He blamed himself for not noticing her and Lotor's growing relationship.

"Yes yes, we are. Right man?" Keith defended Lance. Keith looked at Lance with a wide smile on his face, elbowing his arm. Keith knew about the situation between Lance and Allura, coincidently enough, Lotor was his boss in the G.S.W so he saw it coming too. He felt like helping him at this moment would be a nonverbal sorry for not warning him sooner. 

"Yeah!" Thankfully, Lance caught the hint. What if Keith was being serious? Allura nodded in response. Lance took a shot of his drink, and it was on from there.

___________________________________________________________________________

It was about 15 minutes until Lance's shift started at work. He performed a lot better when he was a little drunk, so his current state was the least of his worries. Lance liked to think of himself as a responsible drunk. He knew his limit with alcohol. Keith, on the other hand, hadn't had too much to drink so he wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy. Keith caught himself staring at Lance for far longer than he anticipated. Who wouldn't want to watch the most boisterous person in the room? Lance was too busy drinking his problems away to notice.

"Well guys, I'm gonna head off ta work. I've had a great time!" Lance was slurring his words as he grabbed his belongings and waved everyone goodbye. The group was too busy having fun they didn't care too much to ask what work he had at midnight.

Lance waved to the group one last time, but his eyes were set on Keith. Allura scoffed and rolled her eyes. Lance ignored it and he could feel how apprehensive Keith had become, and the wink Lance sent his way didn't help the matter at all. Keith convinced himself it was because he was buzzed that he allowed Lance's flirtatious manner to get to him. He caught himself anxiously playing with the piercing below his lips. Lance walked over the strip club next door feeling like the greatest man in the world.

It hadn't been too long since Lance left the bar, maybe no more than 5 minutes. Keith didn't feel as excited to be there anymore. His energy felt drained, and he didn't feel like he had purpose being there. Something was compelling him to leave, but what was he supposed to do when he left? 

"I'm getting a lil tired guys, I think ima call it a quits tonight," Keith took a final shot of the mysterious alcohol he was given. He wasn't very fond of drinking as much as Lance was, so he wasn't too interested in asking what he was drinking. 

"Bye! Thanks for coming out this time!" Pidge waved him off.

Well, that was something to think about...Keith always hung out with Pidge alone and avoided going out with anyone else. 

Why did Keith come out with them this time?

It didn't matter now, Keith just wanted to get high and sleep in the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lovedddd this?!


	3. Why am I thinking about you?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER: IM NOT STEALING FROM WATTPAD. I PUT MY STORIES ON BOTH SITES

P.S- I am aware I am plenty of days behind my usual every other day upload. I just felt extremely unmotivated and experienced writer's block. I wasn't and still am not entirely sure how to begin this chapter. I'll do my very best.

It was a bright and early 4 am when Lance's shift had finally ended. His eyelids felt heavy and his body felt limp, it would take a miracle to get him home. He walked towards the dressing room and grabbed his clothes and changed back into his usual sweatpants and T-shirt. He just finished flaunting his assets to random freaks for 4 hours, the last thing he would want to be was uncomfortable. Lance gathered and counted his cash, stuttering, and miscounting frequently causing him to have to recount too many times for his liking. $1,235 was his total for the night. As surprising as it may sound, that's the least he's ever made. Lance was the most popular there, he had to be or else he wouldn't make enough money. Lance sighed and looked away from the thick stack of cash in his hand, grateful but disappointed. 

I thought I perform better drunk, he thought to himself.

Lance left the strip club and went to his car, and as usual, he called his mother. The phone rang for quite a bit, and he started to doubt if she'd even pick up. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't, when he was back home they never woke up till around 10 to make breakfast and cause a ruckus. Lance was lost in thought when she picked up the phone.

"¡Hola! ¡Lance!" She was yelling into the speaker to get his attention.

"Oh, lo Siento mamá. I just left work and I'm going to transfer the money to my card and send it to you right away." Lance wasn't focused on what he was saying, nor her responses. Not because he was driving, but because he was reminiscing on all of the memories of him and his family. 

"Thank you, Lance. Ahora ve a descansar un poco." All of their smiles and their supportiveness. 

"Alright, see you guys soon!" It made Lance miss them more than ever, but it made him miss Allura too. After she cheated on him with Lotor and wasn't supportive of his sexuality, he was left broken and torn, but his family was there to help him put it in the past. They never allowed his mind to aimlessly wander to thoughts of suicide, or self-harm. Lance didn't want to be that version of himself anymore. He was healing, everything seemed to be detached from his spirit but the memories, alcohol, and anxiety.

Lance could feel the tears threatening to blur his vision whilst driving. A swarm of thoughts came to his head, some good and some bad. Lance began to anxiously and rapidly tap his index finger on the steering wheel.

What if I actually would've died when I sacrificed myself for the team? He was two lights away from home.

I wasn't scared of death then, why am I scared now? The image of him steering the wheel out of control and killing himself in a car crash flashed in his mind. Now one light away. 

Come on you've got this Lance, you're almost home! You've got the day off too, you can rest until 12, isn't that great?! He was parking his car and remained in control of his breathing.

Think of things that make you happy. He was walking up the flight of stairs.

Family, Stripping, Singing--He twisted his key in the lock--Keith... WAIT HUH!? He opened the door and closed it with an audible slam he was sure shook the house.

________________________________________________________________________

Keith reeked of weed, as he always did, but this time more than the norm. He smoked a lot once he got home. There wasn't a day he didn't. He liked to tell himself he wasn't addicted, but he was just in denial. His eyes were still bloodshot red and his mind remained foggy. His thoughts were incoherent and irrational, he was only able to comprehend simple things for the next hour or two. Luckily he was still able to complete day to day tasks, so texting, showering, and eating weren't much of a problem. 

It was sometime in the afternoon when Keith was comfortably residing on his couch coloring in a picture book. He was a soft-hearted person, but he'd kill himself if anyone found out. He was fixated on himself filling the void space of the character's hair with his red crayon. His bare hand rubbing against the thin coarse pages of the book, threatening to tear his art into two. He was humming to the words of the song that played on his phone, Feel Something by Bea Miller slowed and reverbed. He was resonating with the lyrics and the air around him didn't feel so heavy like it always was. He felt free for once, and then the image of "The Tailor" ( Lance for you uneducated Voltron viewers) appeared in his mind. Keith froze in place and he peered over to his hand to see he just colored outside of the lines, and his pale knuckles were now a natural pink. His face felt like it was on fire and more thoughts of the Cuban boy appeared in his mind. 

"What the actual hell?!" He exclaimed in shock while he desperately cleaned up the desk in his living room and grabbed his phone and ran to his room. 

"Hell, the fuck no!" His thoughts were becoming more vivid and some lewd. He reached over to his nightstand and rolled a blunt and started smoking. It didn't seem to be helping the problem, but damn he felt good now.

"Eh guess I'll let it wear itself off," He sighed and stopped trying to get the thought out of his head and instead indulged in them. What? He was just curious.

_________________________________________________________________________

Lance woke up from his long-awaited nap.

"Holy shit!" Lance was startled at the things he was seeing in his dream if he could even call it that. He dreamt of Keith coming on to him, being flirty, getting touchy-feely with Lance. Then suddenly they were having sex. 

He had small beads of sweat dripping down his neck and to his back, he was panting loudly and stopped once he realized how obnoxious he was being. He adjusted his position in his bed and cringed at the slick feeling between his legs. His cheeks were dark red and his body felt tingly all over.

"Ugh, I thought I was past the wet dream stuff! It can't be helped can it..." Lance was embarrassed the words were even coming out of his mouth at this very moment. Nonetheless, they were and he couldn't stop them, just like his usual babbling self.

He shifted himself onto his back and removed his boxers from his body. He slowly trailed his fingertips across his thighs and up to his member. He lightly grasped himself in his hands, feeling precum beading out of his head and down the sides of his hands. He didn't anticipate thinking of Keith. He didn't anticipate thinking of anything, just enjoying the moment. He tried to think of hot girls with big tits or his crushes huge dick from middle school. It didn't get him off as much as the thought of Keith sucking him off, or even getting violated by the galrans length. Lance's mind started wandering to things like size, facial expression, noises and he wound up finishing sooner than expected.

"Oh fuck, that was great," He exhaled in relief before looking in disgust at his cum covered hand and stomach. Did he just get off Keith fucking Kogane?!

Yes yes, he did.

Oh, lo Siento mamá - Oh sorry mom

Ahora ve a descansar un poco - Now go get some rest.

As I addressed in the beginning I'm still not feeling at my best right now, but I didn't want to leave anyone hanging. I hope it's okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u like...?!


End file.
